Don't let that one get away
by MySecretAddictions
Summary: While Cam and Maya are stuck at camp, They seem to be getting along really well, but their own insecurities are making them distant from actually being a real couple. Will they ever move past their insecurities, or will they let the other get away?
1. I didn't even know you name

**As I said I would make a new Camaya fanfic. So this was kind of inspired by my personal experience but not with the crush part just with the atmosphere of being at a camp and all. **

**I will try to update this frequently but sometimes I might get busy with school work because I already am. **

**I have a lot of great ideas for this story so keep checking back.**

**If I get up to 5-10 reviews or even more I will update this on monday/tuesday.**

* * *

CAM POV:

I just had to go to this stupid field trip. What was the point? I mean, I don't live in the woods and I'm not planning to so why do we have to go camping. Degrassi has some messed up ideas but this by far is the worst especially since it's for a month.

I mean like a month, with both guys and girls. God knows what the heck will happen at night. We're teenagers and you know what things could lead to.

I mean I'm not gonna hook up with anybody not unless I get the opportunity to, then there's an exception.

MAYA POV:

I've always gone to band camp every summer since I was 10, but this was completely different. I mean usually at band camp everybody just stuck with their cabin people and most of the time we were playing or practicing our instruments. This is completely different we're going as a school both guys and girls and its for a month.

I hope time goes by fast because I will be dying every single second of it.

Thank god Tori and Tristan are going I thought they were going to whimp out of it. I mean those to couldn't last 1 day without their beauty and fashion essentials and let's not forget their phones.

Maybe this could possibly bring something positive but I don't count on it.

CAM POV:

Today is the day. We're leaving for the trip. I had an emotional goodbye with my phone and computer. Hopefully nothing good with hockey happens while I'm gone, it's always so hard to catch up on things.

I didn't bring much for the trip just 1 duffle bag. While lining up to place my duffle bag in the bus, some girl falls right in front of me face first and with her bag on top of her.

She was quiet tiny _No wonder I thought_. I try to help her out.

"Hey are you alright?" I ask. God Campbell obviously she's not okay you dumbass.

MAYA POV:

Thanks to my mom, I had the heaviest bag. She made me pack every possible thing she could think of and all types of bug spray and medicine. I love my mom, but she can be _way_ to protective, I mean it's not like I'm going on a trip to hell well I guess it kind of is.

I was ok until I finally fell over and landed face flat on the ground. It was so embarrassing cause most of the people were laughing their heads off instead of helping me until a boy with the most perfect brown eyes tries to help me up.

"Ya I guess, other than the fact my nose feel numb."

Great now I look stupid in front of the cutest guy I've ever seen. Just another awkward situation only Maya Matlin can get herself in. At least I'm not on the ground anymore.

"I think you may have over packed a little…" He said while chuckling a little. Which made me giggle as well. I probably sounded so stupid.

"Ya that's one of the perks of having an over protective mother. Yet she still wants me to go this dumb trip." _Thanks a lot mom._

CAM POV:

I hadn't realized how pretty this girl was until I saw her face. I mean she wasn't one of those models you would see in magazines but she had this special appeal to her and I liked it. The first thing I noticed about her, were her eyes. _Blue like the ocean_, I thought. She has glasses on but they looked perfect on her.

I can't believe I actually have a crush on her right now. But I know nothing gonna happen I mean I only helped her up I can't just expect a kiss and her calling me a hero, Because this is reality but that would've been nice.

"I know how you feel. My mom keeps on calling to make sure I'm okay when we're not even there yet." We had something in common: Annoying moms.

"Ok everyone got on your assigned buses so we can start leaving!" announced.

"I guess we better get going, thanks by the way without your help I would've probably been still on the ground."

"No problem… It's no bi-" before I could finish she runs to her friends where they wait to get on the bus. I didn't even get to know her name and I already have a huge crush on her. Guess it was way to good to be true. I mean she probably wasn't even interested in me in the first place so I couldn't expect her to care about my existence.

Whatever there are plenty of other girls out there but maybe I wanted this girl. But like I said if the opportunity comes I will take it.

MAYA POV

I actually thought I was getting to know this guy, but Tristan and Tori kept on motioning me to come to them. And I didn't want them to ditch me because this guy probably didn't even care about me or who I was, and rather have my friends then be lead on by a guy who I didn't even know.

But I couldn't help but think about him the whole bus ride there. Tori and Tristan were already planning on going to the first party they throw at the camp. I already knew I was going to be dragged to this party so I didn't bother negotiating and I just went with whatever they said.

Maybe he might be there. But to bad I was caught up in the moment and my mom problems to even ask him what his name was. But if he was actually interested he would've asked for my name wouldn't he?

"And Maya you can bring along your new friend too!" Tori beamed at me. She finally caught my attention.

"Um I don't even know his name and he doesn't seem interested in me." I guess I sounded a little to upset over this. I mean I had one conversation with him and it's not as if he broke my heart.

"Well he's going to be after we get there and you talk to him again at the party." Tori always tried to look at the brighter side of everything but too bad I had a terrible feeling about this. I mean I'm way to awkward around guys especially ones that I like. It either ends with him thinking I'm completely retarded or me embarrassing myself in front of everyone.

But I knew there was no way I can't get out of this because Tori already thinking about the whole situation and planning out everything I should do to get his attention. Might as well go along with it.

_What's the worst that could happen right?_ Never mind that.

* * *

**REVIEW YOU GUYS! And thanks for reading it I hope you liked it.**


	2. Funny meeting you again

**Thanks to the people who reviewed here's chapter 2 hope you guys like it.**

* * *

MAYA POV:

That trip didn't seem to long…

"OMG I felt like we were held in hostage!" Tori yelled out while getting off the bus. Well I slept through the whole trip I was super tired from the night before worrying plus packing doesn't really help you sleep. Guess what I dreamt of, yup that's right the mystery boy. But I'm not gonna get hung-over by it there are other guys and I might meet at whatever party I'm getting dragged to.

We all had to go to the main area to get assigned to our cabins and to find out whom we're bunking with. Obviously Tori had already requested for her and me to be in the same cabin and she requested Zig for Tristan since she didn't want her best friend to be lonely. Before we could head back we had to grab our luggage.

Just thinking about carrying that bag again kills me. I'm not very tall or strong I mean I carry my cello around all the time but that was nothing compared to this. Tori couldn't help because she had more to carry but luckily Zig helped her with all of it. Having a boyfriend can be so helpful at times, I've never had a serious boyfriend but I've kissed a couple but they've never been the right ones.

And obviously if I never had a boyfriends mean dun dun… I'm a virgin. I'm not planning on losing my virginity but at the same time I want to know what it feel like to actually love someone like that. Before I could do that I need to find the right guy and it's probably not so easy. Maybe I did have a feeling… _Maybe he could be that one. _Too bad I was actually in reality where nobody has fireworks or sparks.

CAM POV:

Like a predicted, the bus trip was terrible. I was sitting beside some idiot who kept leaning on my shoulder while he was asleep. I guess I was the only who actually got a good amount of sleep. I mean I had nothing to worry about, Get this thing over with and just continue on with life. But there was one thing that was kinda bugging me: The girl. Who was she? Is she as curious as me? I didn't even get to know her name. It was probably pretty just like her. Look at me. I'm getting attached to a person who I had 1-minute conversation with. I just wished I had asked for her name so things wouldn't have been so un-resolved.

"So Cam, See anything you like?" Dallas approaches me. Obviously Mike Dallas would try to hook up with a girl after less then 2 minutes of being in this suck fest.

"No but I'll keep my eye open for you buddie." I say sarcastically while patting him on the shoulder.

"You know I don't need help in that department, I'm talking about you. You haven't gotten any action in your life for a long time and I think it's time for some HEAVY action." I knew I couldn't get myself out of this, I have to hook up with a girl or less I'll be bothered this whole trip. But who do I… you know… "Hook up" with? Maybe the girl, but I highly doubt she would just randomly kiss me, or even talk to me again for that matter.

Whatever. I still have a month. After I put my bag in my cabin I come outside just to take in the place. It wasn't that bad they had a tennis court and a bunch other activities but not hockey since it's the summer and all.

Looking over I see her. She's trying to take that heavy bag of hers to her cabin. _This is my chance_, I thought. _Go get her Campbell!_

I start to walk over to and trying to find the words to say to her. Just as I approached her I froze. But too bad she had already noticed me.

"Hey weird seeing you again in the same position again!" I blurt it out and immediately regret it. She obviously got embarrassed since her cheeks turned bright red. Great I already blew it before even getting the chance.

MAY POV:

_OMG. He's coming this way. Oh no! he can't see me like this. Why do I have to be cursed?_

"Oh yeah I'm kinda stuck with this again and I have no idea how am I suppose to get this back in my cabin before dinner." I explain. Before I could even say something else he grabs my bag and asks me-

"So where's your cabin? It would be impossible to get it there if you didn't show me the way." He was so… charming. _If that was the right word. _I mean he's not like the other douche bags that just walk away without even looking at you.

"Oh it's down there and thanks for helping again." I say and there's an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. "BTW just to let you know I'm Maya, I forgot to introduce myself last time."

"I'm Cam, Short for Campbell. Either one works for me." I never expected him to be named Campbell. Not that it was a bad thing but not many are named Campbell but I liked it on him.

CAM POV:

Maya. The name was perfect just like her. I barely even know her and I think I'm already obsessed with her. I hope she doesn't think I'm some creep since I was staring at her eyes the whole time. They just seemed to stand out so much. And her blonde hair was shiny and looked a little messy but that didn't make me stop thinking how beautiful she was. Her glasses were on top of her head. I'm guessing she had a nap like everyone else on the trip here. Man, I would've loved to have her sleeping on my shoulder rather than the other guy.

"So are you going to this "after" party they're throwing?" She breaks my gaze and asks me this.

Maybe I should ask her out and then get Dallas off my back. But I can't. I barely even know her and I wouldn't to hurt her like that because she might something to me right now.

"I kind a have to my friends are forcing me." I admit.

"Same we must have a lot of problems in common." We both laugh at this just as we approach her cabin.

"Thanks again and I guess I'll see around the place or maybe tonight." She says.

"Ya for sure Maya." And with that she goes inside and head back to my cabin. Just saying her name gives me chills.

Maybe she feels the same way. Maybe I'll find out tonight, once I try talking to her gain.

* * *

**If you guys can review then I'll update tomorrow! So I'll update if I get up to 5 review or I won't update until next week or whenever I'm available.**


	3. What do we do now?

**Long time no update huh? Sorry for the 2 month DELAY. I thought I was going to stop writing this story but it looks like a lot more people were enjoying this camaya story than the other one. I will update more often. BTW All the character are either in grade 11 or 12 so don't get confused.**

* * *

When I first heard about the party and was forced to go, I thought I was allowed to just wear sweats and walk there but NO according Tori. She had to dress me up in the tightest shorts and tank top. I would be lying if I said I didn't like them. I didn't look that bad in them but remember I'm really tiny so most clothing need boobs and butt but some how this looked good on me. I'm not always confident about my looks but to most guys I look good. I don't try to show myself off it just happens without me knowing. But when I stand next Tori I'm basically garbage. Any guy would die for Tori but she only wanted Zig who didn't always seem to want her.

Zig and me have history. To be exact he kissed me in the ninth grade while dating Tori. Obviously Tori found and we weren't friends for a whole year but she forgave Zig and me but I still don't get how she could want Zig. They're dating now but I still don't think she should trust him. I catch him staring at me sometimes but he knows it's never going to happen. Tori means so much to me nobody could even understand. She's always there for me; she inspires me in so many ways. But to summarize she's my best friend and I wouldn't hurt her.

I've dated a couple boys but it was always a 1-2 weeks relationship. Either it's me who is clingy or them. Just because I don't want to have your mouth in mine 24x7 doesn't mean I'm clingy. Boys are pigs. But that doesn't mean I'll stop trying to find the perfect "pig" for me.

"Now that you guys have spray painted my face CAN WE GO?!"

"Gosh Maya, It's makeup hun. And you look fabulous." Tristan adds while trying splatter more blush on my cheeks.

"Okay I'm out. I'll see you guys at the party." I declare. I practically ran from the cabin to the party. They hate P.E but they are willing to chase me for more blush on my cheeks.

I see that most of the people from Degrassi are already here, Most of them with red cups. _How do they get a supply of beer so fast? _I say to myself.

I grab a cup and walk around the place. For some reason I find myself looking for Campbell, Cam. He made it seem like he was definitely going to be here. No sign of him.

Tori and Tristan finally decide to show up. They wave and I wave back, signaling that we'll meet up later. Tori try to motion me to go and find Cam and talk to him. Before I could tell her I can't find hi she gets pulled onto the dance floor by some rando. Great. Guess I'm on the hunt for Cam by myself.

After 15 minutes I officially give up. I decide to go to the bonfire at the back where nobody was there and it was much more quieter. I sit on one of the rusty logs. Gosh how I loved going to band camp during the summer. We would always just sing and play our guitars at the bonfire. Maybe this trip could be fun but so far it looks like a hook up camp to me. Nobody has even mentioned about anything we'll be doing here.

"hey there blondie!" Luke fucking Baker. I hate this guy so much. He hits on every girl and gets drunk all the time. He use to do meth. The only reason why I know this is because my locker is in the same hall as his and you could smell it from a mile away.

Every girl knew he was trouble.

"What do you want you douche?" I spit back.

"Woah someone's not happy about camp." He practically falls on top of me. He stables himself and starts caressing my thigh.

"Okay get your hands off me and get away from me." I basically yell this out.

"Maya stop spazzing. I just want to have a good time."

CAM:

I was still debating if I wanted to go to this party. Dallas would gang up on me for not hooking up with anyone. They are such assholes. They only care about rubbing the fact that they hook up with so many girls and how they get all the girls at degrassi. I don't give a shit about degrassi girls. Tried dating a couple and most of them are just so annoying and clingy. Like if you don't text or call them back they think you're cheating on them, Well sorry for having homework. Suddenly I'm out of my dilemma and remember the fact that Maya was going to be there. Maya. I wanted to get to know her. She was so nice and cute. She's kinda hot too. But I could tell she didn't think that. She's got the body and maybe the personality. I would love to kiss her all night.

I quickly get dressed and head down to the party. I didn't know where it was but most people were walking there so I just followed them. Oh god. That was all I could think. Everyone looked so wasted. All you see are random couples making out some even heading back to their cabins for you know what. I spot the table where the drinks are. I grab a red cup. I remind myself I shouldn't be drinking too much. I've had a drinking obsession and it led to a very serious situation. Ever since I kinda stopped going to parties more often. Let's just say that was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life.

"Cam, I knew my man would show!" Dallas greets me in the most 'dallas' possible way.

"Just wanted to see how the party was and if you already had picked up a girl."

"3 actually." Wow. I couldn't believe he had already gotten 3 girls but that's not his best. He's such a douche. Yet I was the same douche a couple months ago but after what happened I knew I had to change my ways.

"Remember Cam you gotta control or you wouldn't that happening again." Obviously he would remind me. No matter how big of an asshole Dallas was, He had my back and made sure I would fuck things up.

"Oh I know. I'm gonna head over to the bonfire, It's way to loud here."

"Suit yourself Cam." And with that I start walking to the bonfire. It's always nice to be around a fire. Ever since I was a kid my family and me would always gather around a bonfire at the end of summer and just watch the fire burn out as we tell all our summer memories. I take one last glance at the party to see if Maya was there but I don't see her blonde head. She must've left after a while. I want to leave too but I kinda want to go the bonfire.

I was pretty close to the bonfire when I hear someone swearing and yelling. I didn't really care must've been some girls fighting over a guy. But it got more intense and I realized that voice belonged to Maya.

"Get off me Luke I'll fucking kill you!" Seriously? Luke you dumbass. This guy is so-ugh.

"Luke get off her" I Yell.

MAYA:

Luke tries to kiss which he succeeds. Ew kissing a guy with beer breath that strong is disgusting. I know he wants to have sex. I can't and won't let that happen. He's such a douchebag. I just want to kick him in the balls and prevent him from sleeping with any other girls. God who would even want to sleep with him.

"Luke get off her." Oh no. Really out of all moments this is how Cam has to see me. He probably thinks I'm some kind of slut who just hooks up with guys.

"Cam you decided to show up. Just to let you know this one's a bitch. She's not worth it."

"Well you're a asshole who can't seem to get any girls who'll sleep with you so I guess we're even." I hate him so much.

"Luke just leave you dumbass." Cam tells him. Luke finally starts walking away only to start running when he see's another girl at the edge of the lake.

"I'm sorry about Luke he's such a dickhead. He manipulates girls all the time."

'You're officially my hero. I swear whenever we meet it's me always in some sort of mess.

CAM:

She called me her hero. I can't explain how fricken happy I got when she said that. I hope I'm not blushing.

"So you like bonfires too?" I ask her. We have so much in common. Just in a couple hours I learn so much about her. She plays the cello and is in a band. I think I never liked a girl this much before.

It starts getting really dark, and cold. I see her freezing. She's only wearing shorts and a tank top. She looked pretty and fancy.

"You look cold, here have my hoodie." I hand it to her and she puts it on like it was made for her.

"Thanks that's really sweet of you. I can't believe it can get this cold in June." She was right. It doesn't make sense for it to get really cold at night. Wait. What's the time?

"Hey, Maya I think we're a little late a it's midnight." I say this to her and her eyes widen.

"Oh god I guess we didn't keep track of the time. No wonder it got quiet." We start heading back to her cabin. She tries to get inside but the door's locked.

I try to go to my cabin and it's looked too. Fuck. I can't believe I forgot that we have to lock all our doors at 11:50 pm. But I'm surprised everyone left early. Wait that could only mean the counselors` probably made them go to their cabins. And if they know we didn't we're so screwed.

"What are we going to do Cam? We can't get inside."

* * *

**You guys if you review more the more encouragement I have to update. I have a lot of great ideas for future chapters and as you can see there's a cliffhanger. So Review/Favourite/Follow for the next chapters. And I will most likely update tonight to make up for my absence.**


	4. Not to bad

**Sorry for not keeping my promise for updating last night but I did tonight. OMG I have a feeling you're gonna love the next 2 chapters. And then things will definitely get intense.**

* * *

MAYA:

"Oh god Cam what are we going to do we're going to be in so much shit for this." I probably got him so pissed. Those are the only words that could come out of my mouth at this time. We're who didn't get drunk yet we'll be more fucked up than everyone else because of a stupid time slip.

But I have to admit I'm glad we had that time slip. I got to know Cam a lot better. He's sweet, kind and so perfect. But I feel like he was holding back. No guy would just talk for more than 3 hours and not kiss the girl. I guess I was being a bit greedy for wanting him to kiss me but you would want the same too. He never even tried to get close. A few times I could see he wanted to but he was hesitant. Maybe if we hadn't realized what time it was something could've happened.

Right now I can't think of all that. We have to figure how to get inside or at least where to sleep. It's freezing and we're doomed if anyone spots us, but I think they know we're missing. I guess we have to wait and find out in the morning if we are actually in trouble.

"Wait Maya!" Cam yells at me. Gosh he better have a good plan.

"I remember Dallas giving me something once we got here." He starts fiddling with his pockets. He pulls out a key. Why would this guy Dallas give him a key?

"Why would he give you a key?" I ask naively.

"Dallas is sort of a player. He was hoping to hook up with some girl so he told me to keep the key and to give to him if he ever needed it." He explains. How is even friends with this guy, Dallas.

"Not to be nosy how did he even get that key?"

"He has connections with some of the people here. He's a senior and all so I guess he got someone to pull a couple strings just to get it."

"Well, check for the cabin # on the key so we can start walking." I explain.

"Right. Follow my lead."

CAM:

Thank you Dallas. I owe him. We could have frozen to death out here if it weren't for this key. We start walking so I decide to break the silence between us.

"So Maya, liking camp?" I ask sarcastically obviously the answer would be no.

"To be honest, yes." Her answer did shock me. What made her like this place and this night? Except for the fact we got to know each other better yet I messed it up by not paying attention to the time and now we're probably so screwed. But how could you pay attention when you have Maya the prettiest girl ever, in front of your face smiling that perfect smile of hers.

I wanted to kiss her but I couldn't. I never get nervous with these things but she made me nervous. The way she acted with me. She was so normal. She wasn't clingy and just we just talked like two regular people with some flirtatious moves here and there. She's definitely a keeper. I don't want to her scare her off that easily. She's different and I like that.

I hope I don't fuck this up. No matter how much I tell myself or no matter how cautious I am, I just end fucking everything up for myself. After my incident a couple months ago I've tried so hard to reinvent myself and it's worked. The way I treated people was terrible and now I know I can't do that.

"Here it is." I announce like I'm some captain.

We open the door two find a bunk bed. This is actually so good for me. I've known Maya for 16 hours and now I'm sleeping in the same room as her. _YES._

"Okay so we'll leave the cabin around 6 am to get back to our own cabins so we don't get caught." She devises the plan.

"Perfect. And no trace that we were here."

"Well goodnight I guess." She awkwardly says. She's actually the most cutest person I've ever known.

"Goodnight Maya."

* * *

***THE NEXT MORNING***

"CAM! WAKE UP! GOD DAMMIT! WAKE UP!" That's all I could hear.

"What's wrong Maya?" I ask. God I'm such an idiot.

"We have to go breakfast is in a hour!"

"SHIT. I'm so sorry Maya." How could I forget?

"Don't blame yourself I forgot too. Let's just hurry up and get out of here."

MAYA:

It wasn't that bad. We realized breakfast was actually in 2 hours since it was the first morning. Thank god. Because of that we walked slowly to our cabins. We always seem to have these awkward silences when we walk but whenever we start talking it's like we know it's coming.

"Maya I just wanted to say, I had a great time last night. Just talking with you. I haven't had a normal conversation like that with anyone for a while now."

The fact that he brings this up makes me blush so hard and just makes we want to kiss him. To be completely honest I thought he didn't like me. Last night all I could think of was what I did to get him not to kiss me. But I guess he isn't the type to kiss at first sight. Which gets me even more ecstatic because it means he's not some douche who just wants to have sex with you and then just throws you away like you're some dumb Barbie.

He has a heart. _He has a heart._

"Ya I feel the same way. My friends Tori and Tristan aren't always the best to have conversations with. They just end up going into a rant about the Kardashians. But you gotta love them." This makes him laugh.

"All my hockey guys just talk about hockey and girls." He replies back.

"I actually haven't had a girlfriend for a while, so I'm always the odd one out." He seems so different from the other guys who play hockey. The fact that he hasn't had a girlfriend for a while is so weird for me. Usually guys like him have already dated the whole school but like I said he's different from the rest.

"I haven't had a boyfriend for a couple months now either. It's just too much to handle. Either way someone gets hurt so what's the point. Right?"

"I guess but it just depends on what kind of person they are. You got to find the right ones." Him saying this keeps repeating in my head.

"Um… we should get inside. I'll see you at breakfast. Come and find me." As I said this I knock on the door only to be grabbed inside by Tori.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MAYA MATLIN?" She yells yet in a whisper.I thought I got away from my mother… I guess I was wrong.

"I lost track of time so me and Cam couldn't get in and then we had to sleep in some hidden cabin." I explain only for her to jump up and down like a toddle on a Christmas morning.

"OMG You were in the same cabin as Cam. SAME BED?" I sush her to make sure no one hears.

"No of course not. There was a bunk bed."

"That just ruins it Maya." She gets a little disappointed but she gets excited after a mille second.

"This is so perfect. I can see you guys getting together already!"

"He didn't even kiss me Tor." I sounded more disappointed then I was.

"WHAT? Why? That's so messed up. Not even a kiss on the cheek?" I tell her no.

"Not even a hug?"

"Nope." I replied but this time a little more evidently.

"What'd wrong with this boy?" She asks curiously.

"Nothing that's why he's the perfect one for me."

CAM:

I ignored all the guys this morning. I headed out for the dining room. Just as I sat down I hear this screeching noise from the microphone.

"Could Campbell Saunders and Maya Matlin please report to the main deck."

I look around the room and meet Maya's eyes. We saw this coming. We stand up and I catch up to her and we both walk to the main deck together.

What kind of shit are we in for?

"The both of you weren't in you cabins last night when the counselors had told all of you to go back to your cabins."

The both of us try to explain but we get cut off.

"No explanations necessary. But the both of you will be missing out on your activities for 3 days. You'll be given specific tasks and you must do them. And make sure this never happens again. Clear"

We both nod our heads and we get dismissed. Practically everyone finished their meals so we were one of the few people left so we just ate breakfast together.

"At least we're gonna get to do this together." I try to lighten the mood.

"Ya I guess, it's not that bad I was expecting something much worse but this is nothing." She goes on.

"Same. The 3 days will pass by fast. We won't have to worry about getting bored at those stupid activities." We both just smile.

After we finished our meals we head to one of the counselors to find out what we're doing. Most of these things involve cleaning.

1. Cleaning the showers.

2. Cleaning all the dishes.

3. Cleaning the tables.

4. Organizing all the cups and plates before every meal.

Not to bad.

All I could think about was the fact I'll get hang out with Maya for 3 days straight. Double win.

* * *

**Get ready for the next chapter and for sure I'll update tomorrow just because I don't have school the day after. Please review if you want me to keep on updating consistently. **


	5. New Romance maybe?

**I know this is very late at night but I was watching Gossip GIrl the series finale and I just sobbed my heart out and kept on re watching all the scenes. But here you go!**

* * *

CAM:

The first day of our 'punishment'. It wasn't that bad. It was nothing to be honest. It was just random things that we needed to clean and organize like we do this shit at home all the time. But I have to admit we're pretty filthy. God I didn't think the food here was that bad. Nobody ever finishes their food and we have to scrape off all the shit and most of it's egg. I have a weird disliking towards eggs. I've always hated them. I can't be too clingy, Maya doesn't seem to have any issues at all she just cleans all the dishes as if they're was only dust on them. We haven't been talking since we both just want to get the job done.

The silence is slowly killing me. I could see she wanted to talk but was they're to talk about. I think we've gotten to know each other pretty well by now. I get this sudden urge to just grab her and start kissing her non-stop. I swear these hormones of mine… We still haven't kissed. You would think we would've kissed by now. But I just get nervous and I don't want her to get scared.

_What The Hell Campbell Saunders?_

Why can't I just fucking man up and kiss her already so we don't have to be so awkward or quiet anymore. Okay change of plans, I should start talking first right? I can't just kiss her out of nowhere.

"Wow someone's got some great cleaning skills there huh?" I shove her a little which makes her smile. _Yes! _

"Yea and I think you're kind of lacking in that department there…" I guess she's noticed me. It's true I suck at making things look perfect but Maya's got no troubles in perfection. She's all about perfection.

"So you've noticed. Ya just add that to the list of thing Campbell Saunders fails at. Trust me it's a long list." She drops her plate and turns to face me.

"Don't say that Cam. You're actually one of the most amazing people I've ever met and I never say that." Hearing those words were both amazing and shocking. We haven't even known each other for that long but she already thinks this about me.

"Well I could say the same about you and more to be exact." She gives me a smile and goes back to work.

This is when I start it all by tossing all my soap water at her. You could obviously tell she didn't see that coming. She actually looks pissed. Fuck I think. Did I just fuck it all up?

"I'm sorr-" Before I knew it she starts laughing throwing soap water at me and then it basically turns into war. I shove soap in her face while she splashes all the water on my face. We're laughing so hard it looks like we're crying but it's probably because we have water and soap in our eyes. She does the unthinkable by splashing all the dirty water at me. I grab her but not in any harmful way and I didn't even notice how close our bodies were. I could hear her breathing so hard. She was nervous, so was I. This is it. I go in about to kiss her and which she's about to return.

"Maya, Cam are you guys done back there?" We hear the counselor say. We tell her we're okay and then everything just turns weird and we're back in our awkward silence.

These counselors are honestly such bad timers. Cockblockers.

MAYA:

I didn't know what to do. I guess we were both just ready to go for it and that stupid counselor just had to ruin it. I couldn't believe how close we were and what could've happened. After that awkward timing I just shifted myself and went back to cleaning. What was I suppose to do he didn't seem to sure either. So I answered for the both of us by just going back to normal. But in this case this wasn't exactly normal and for the rest of that day it was like this.

We talked here and there but it was usually when we needed help or just made sure the other person knew what they were doing. It's like we were exs and we couldn't make proper eye contact. The awkwardness was killing every second. I could tell he wanted to talk but like me he didn't know how to start.

After that tremendous day with Cam, I just plop myself on my bed. How do I fix this? How do WE fix this? I think I'm making a big deal out of this when it's nothing at all. We should just grow up and forget the awkward silence and just talk it out. But the question is even if we kiss what's gonna happen after?

Will we date? Are we a couple? Or just two people who want to kiss but have no meaning at all?

Now I'm just stressing myself out with all these questions. You now what I need sleep, and that's the first thing I'll do.

"Why so glum chum?" Tori says while trying to get my attention by shoving bacon in my face.

"Me and Cam almost kissed but were interrupted but it's just awkward now. We can't even breathe the same air properly anymore." Tori gives me the most confused face.

"Just Talk. If you don't talk you won't know how the other feels plus you guys haven't known each other for that long and well you don't want it to go to no talking what so ever do you?"

"No… I really don't." She was right.

"Good then just talk to him today and you'll be back to normal or maybe even better hun. Don't worry."

I swear whenever I'm in doubt Tori is always there to guide me towards the right direction… most of the time though. I take her advice to heart and just try to get through breakfast even with all the anticipation that's dreading me.

Today we had to clean the showers on the north end of the camp. These were the showers for the small little lake where everyone goes swimming. I've never been here well at least this side. It's nice, if I were spend my free time somewhere this would definitely be the place for me.

At first it was just scrubbing than we had to bring the huge buckets of water. Those things were so heavy reminds me of my huge bag when we first got here. Cam does most of the carrying for obvious reasons. We start to do some last minute cleaning with the showerheads and just check them if they work and stuff.

While walking on the wet floor I slip and hit my butt so hard on the ground I couldn't help but just swearing at the stupid water and myself. This obviously made Cam start to laugh his head off. To show him how I felt, I tripped him. And he actually fell so hard but I couldn't help but just point and laugh at him. He dumps the whole bucket of water onto my head and than we start having another water war. With all the showers on and the buckets full of water it was like water land. We just kept on messing around shoving each other and splashing water at each other. Before I could catch myself I almost fall again but this time he catches me and we just start laughing. I pull him and myself to the floor with all the water flowing we just keeping splashing the water in our faces.

"Cam, I really like you." Great another moment ruined by yours truly Maya Matlin.

We were on the floor basically on top of each other and I just blurt this out.

Right now I hope he says something back.

"I really like you Maya, a lot actually." Those words were sweet beauty to my ears. I probably looked like an idiot with a smile the size of north America.

This time he kisses me. A soft peck on the lips. It was just so nice and sweet. It was hot and messy but just sweet. We just lay there smiling at each other.

"So what does this mean?" I ask him.

"Anything. Maybe a new romance for the both of us…"

"I'd like that." Just as I said this, I actually never even noticed they turned off but the showers all started and running and they were on full blast.

We get soaked even more I try to get up and turn them off but instead Cam just pulls me down.

"I think we should just enjoy it…" He kisses me passionately and there was tongue here and there. It was just so cheesy but at the same time perfect.

We eventually cleaned the showers… like I said eventually…

* * *

**Make sure to review/follow/favourite and I will try my best to update during the day tomorrow. Please Review it makes me so happy!**


	6. Does love suck?

**Hey guys long time no talk. I'm officially on my break. SO expect a lot more chapters. Thank you for all the review they mean so much! I read this comment on the degrassi wikia about my fanfic and literally that made my day! Thank you! This chapter isn't as interesting but it's kind of the start of the twist coming up soon. **

* * *

MAYA:

5 hours. 5 hours since Cam and me had confessed how we felt and the first 2 hours after were amazing. I didn't bother telling Tori about our steamy session, not because she would get jealous but she would probably start hyperventilating and probably start making uncomfortable whale noises. She always does it when her 'ship' ends up together. I end up telling her he only kissed me on the lips once, to that she gives me a glare and starts swearing her head off about the fact that Cam isn't gutsy and can't make a proper move. I would totally disagree but seeing over exaggerate over this whole situation is just the entertainment I need for the rest of the night. I mean who doesn't love laughing and hysterically crying at people who are crying over your love life.

Obviously my niceness kicked in and I told Tori that we actually did make out but I made her stay quiet while she was freaking out. I love the fact she's even more excited than me and I'm actually really really excited so just imagine what's going through her head; My wedding and our love child.

"This is so amazing! Now we can double date!" That awkward moment when I my smile fades away and Tori tries to change the subject.

"Anyways, so what does this make you guys? BF and GF? Just friends dating? A fling for a couple days? Friends with benefits?"

"Well definitely not the last one Tor." I probably have the most disgusted facial expression and I think my double chin was showing, so that just proves me and cam are not friends with benefits.

"I guess we have to figure that out. I mean it's kinda hard dating at camp because we'll be separated most of the time. " This got me thinking. How are we supposed to "date" at camp? I mean we could spend our free time together but still I would love it even more if we weren't stuck at camp right now. Yet again because of this whole trip I got to know Cam, So thank you degrassi! For once you don't make me look or feel like an idiot.

"Well sorry being repetitive but just talk to Cam, Heck you probably won't since you'll be to busy sucking his face off."

"Okay now I'm leaving." With that said I return to the cabin to freshen up. God Tori you make me feel so uncomfortable ALL the time.

CAM:

Can we all just have a round of applause from Campbell Fucking Saunders. This day should go down in history. This was the day I actually maned up and admitted to the girl of my dreams and myself that I like her. And the fact that I didn't get shot down is the best part. Maya and I spent the rest of the time just laying there and kissing. I would have to admit that Maya is possibly the best kisser. She has the best lips; they're just so soft and kissable. When she kisses, she doesn't make it sloppy. Most of the time when I'm kissing girls they just drag out the kiss and like I said they just make it very sloppy but that's the complete opposite when it comes to Maya. Things are just working out so well that something has to go wrong. For god sake I'm Campbell Saunders everything in my life always goes downhill.

Hopefully not this one thing. I'm praying nothing happens to my relationship or whatever with Maya

I wanted to talk to Maya so badly. After our little kiss fest we had to start cleaning up the showers for real that time. Before we even got to talk it was already time for dinner so I haven't talked to her since.

Main thing I wanted to talk about was basically what are we now and how are we gonna meet up. I just wanted to set everything straight for us make sure there are no misunderstandings.

Nah. I'll just talk to her tomorrow we'll have more time and she's probably asleep by now. While thinking about sleep I start thinking about that night at the bonfire. That was such a good night.

MAYA:

I didn't know what time it was but I'm guessing it was really late when I woke up to the sound of sobbing. Turns out it was Tori who was crying. _But why? _That's all I thought.

When Tori cries, well it actually never happens. She was just a bubbly person who never looked towards the negative side and she would never let anything hurt her. The last time I've seen her crying was a couple months ago when her and Zig were having a rough time and they would argue all the time at school, at parties and just everywhere or at least whenever they were near each other. As her best friend I always there for support but she would never tell me what they fought about. She said it was nothing but I'm not dumb obviously it was something serious. She never told me whenever I tried to bring it up. So I just stopped asking and things started to get better between the two as well. I feel bad for Tori. Zig is just so ignorant towards her but Tori is just willing to give up everything for him. I guess that's what love is for her. She loves Zig so much I can't even imagine what she would do if he ever left her broken hearted. I will never get why she chases after this boy, who seems to hurt all the time yet still hasn't done this biggest betrayal yet which is leaving her alone.

I just look at her sometimes and just hope that I will find better love than this. And for once I actually believe I will with. But I should never get ahead of myself. Boys are pigs and you never know when a pig can get tired his mud, he might want new mud in a couple months or maybe days.

"Tor, Why are you crying? And where have you been all night?" I'm surprised she didn't get caught. If she did she would've been so screwed.

"Maya, Love sucks. Don't ever fall for it." I could barely make out the words, now she was just crying her whole heart out. I pull her in for a hug, which lasts the whole night while she cries into my shoulder.

* * *

**The twist will be coming in the next couple chapters! I will try to update every night. And make sure to review because it literally makes me the happiest person ever knowing the fact that people like what I write. Thanks and hope you continue reading because it's gonna get good.**


	7. You're perfect you know?

**HEY. Sorry for not updating every night but I've been busy with my family for the past couple days. But expect 2 chapters tomorrow cause legit I will have a lot of time. I hope you like this chapter. And a lot of you are curious about the twist... you'll just have to keep reading! And Cam's secret will come out soon but I don't want to give away anything about it. **

**And It doesn't seem like anyone is reading my fanfic. So if you guys want those chapters and more could you guys get me to 45 reviews? It would mean the absolute world.**

* * *

MAYA:

I'm surprised I haven't started crying. I'm an emotional person. I mean, I'm the type of person who gets attached to fictional characters and cry over them all the time. So when Tori was crying all through the night I couldn't believe I didn't cry either. At first she wouldn't tell me what happened and than after a couple minutes she starts to open up about it.

"Are you sure he said that?" I was in shock I couldn't believe Zig would just tell her that.

"Maya I'm not deaf, I heard it come out of his mouth and he said he couldn't lie to me anymore." Why would he tell her the truth though? No guy ever confesses after they've cheated. They usually tell their girlfriend after the other girl threatens the girlfriend. Well at least that's all I know.

"I just can't believe the fact that he did this to you again Tori. After grade 9 I thought he would've learned the consequences." After saying this, it made me flashback back to that year. It wasn't the best year for me, I was the girl who didn't have any friends I usually spent my time working with my old band whisperhug or just playing the cello. It was worse back then because of the fact Zig and me were in the same band so there was tension which did cause us to end the band but it wasn't only for us, the seniors graduated so there was nothing left.

"Looks like you were the only one who did, which I'm glad for because without you I think I would've done some stuff tonight that I would've regretted." I can just imagine what Tori would've wanted to do to this skank. I would've hit her in the boob with my bow. That bitch probably doesn't even have real boobs might as well ruin whatever kind of "boobs" she had.

"I'm always here Tor, I just want you to know that." I squeeze her hand just to make sure she knows that I'm being serious.

"I know you are. I just can't always open up about Zig…."

"What do you mean? Tor, Has he done anything else to you?" She couldn't even look at me when she said-

"I was pregnant." What? Why? How? When? These were the questions burning my mind.

"Is this why you guys were fighting a couple months back? Is this this reason why you couldn't tell Tristan or me?

She nods slowly. I can see her trying to hold back her tears.

"I wanted to. He wouldn't let me. I wasn't to upset over the pregnancy. He was the one freaking out and yelling at me for being "careless" and "stupid" for not using all protection shit. The way he yelled wasn't the normal kind of yelling like when you're mad or panicked. It was threatening, It was as if… I was some slave or something."

Tori wasn't crying when she said this. She seemed so upset just thinking about this that I think she didn't have any more tears to fall from her eyes. I can't believe she kept this for so long. I love her to death and she couldn't even confine in me. I wish she would've but I'm glad she actually did end up telling me.

"You should've ended things at that time instead being with this asshole only to be broken hearted again." I guess I was kind of yelling now because some one started knocking on our cabin door. We try to ignore it but the person kept on knocking.  
Tori makes her "we'll talk later" face. But I know her very well, she's probably going to avoid until I actually chase her down to talk.

She leaves the cabin by heading into the bathroom.

***knock knock*** God is this person serious right now? It's like 7 am. Who the hell is knocking at our door at this time? Whoever it was, I decided to put on more clothes. While trying to change I still hear them knocking. God this person must be really impatient.

CAM:

I couldn't wait to wake up. I dreamt of Maya, that's right you have permission to call me obsessed. I can't stop thinking about her and the fact that we'll be spending so much more time together after our DTR talk. I've never actually sat down and talked to a girl about the relationship. Well before when I was a douche I would just have sex with her once and then just break things off. The hockey guys and I would always see it as competition. Like who can sleep with the most girls within a month and sometimes even a week. After what happened a couple months back, I've stopped doing that and for once the guys understand my reasoning to not continue with that phase. Let's just say that was probably the most intense moment in my whole entire life I don't remember how I overcame it… oh right I still haven't. It haunts me everyday.

With all of these thoughts in my head, I end up in front of Maya's cabin. I knocked on the door once and there seemed to be no answer. So I just kept knocking until I finally hear someone yell.

"_Whoever the fuck it is could ya wait a couple minutes… I'm um kind of… naked." _

Maya. Fuck she must be in a bad mood because I rarely hear her swear. I kind of just wanted to run at that moment. Before I even got the chance she opens the door only to smile when she sees me. But I could she's kind of embarrassed of what she said.

Just imagining Maya Naked… I shouldn't have to explain how perfect my life would be.

"Sorry about that, I'm having rough morning but I didn't mean to sound rude."

"Nah it's fine, I get it I would be pissed off if someone was banging on my door at 7 am. But I just really needed to see you. I gently hold her hands as I lean to kiss her.

It seemed like we were kissing for ages since we ended up sitting on her bed. There was so much tongue it's like my tongue is exhausted after a workout. She pulls away biting her lip.

_God why can't we do this all day long? With her against me._

"So what brings you up here?" I pull her close so she's sitting in my lap. I hold her close and she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Just wanted to see you face. It's perfect you know?" She starts chuckling.

"You're cheesy you know?" She pokes my chest. She thinks I'm kidding.

"I'm serious Maya. No girl has anything on you. You're perfect." I tend to speak the truth a bit too much.

"I'm glad you think that Cam because I think you're the perfect pig. SHIT. I mean guy."

Where did pig come from? I couldn't help but laugh at her randomness.

"Pig? Someone's craving for bacon huh?" She smiles. I guess I actually have a sense of humour. Gold star for Campbell.

"Ya you can say that. But seriously what make you wake up so early to see me?"

"I just wanted to talk about us and where we stand."

"Well Cam you know I want to date you and you want to date me and we just have to work out the timing."

"Is it actually gonna be that easy Maya?' I meant that question with all my heart. You couldn't blame me for being worried about the future of our relationship.

"We'll just have to see but I think it will…" She kisses me. I kiss her back. I pull her down and we just kiss for what it seems like hours.

"First of all overdose on PDA! AND I THINK YOU GUYS SHOULD GET FOOD IN THOSE MOUTHS OF YOURS INSTEAD YOUR TONGUES!"

Maya's friend yells at us while leaving the cabin. I'm guessing girls love to yell in this cabin. We stop kissing but we get at it again.

This is amazing.

* * *

**Please review you guys! Remember the goal is 45 reviews!**


	8. Should I tell you?

**HEY GUYS! My promise was broken again but this time for a good reason. My laptop wasn't working properly but it's okay now so ya. Hope you guys like this chapter. It's my favourite. BTW I didn't check over so sorry! Thanks for all the reviews! And This time I gave you guys a little bit more camaya action ;)**

* * *

"CAM STOP! SERIOUSLY STOP! OH MY GO-"

*splash*

I scream for my life. This boy. We were out at the lake. Today was the day before we're split into different team and put against each other to see who wins the award for best team. It's pretty lame if you ask me. We did this shit back in grade school. But whatever I'm just happy we got this day to ourselves. We were able to hang out where ever we wanted at the cam with whoever we wanted. And obviously that person is Campbell Saunders for me. I offered a billion times for Tori to come join and Tristan too but they refused actually it was Tori who refused. She didn't want to get out of her cabin at all. So her and Tristan just stayed in their doing their usually shit. I wish Tori would see that it isn't her fault Zig is such a douche. She's been blaming herself over everything. But I know she'll be fine before the end of this trip. Hopefully.

So with this great opportunity Cam and I decided to head down to the lake, ever since we had our little "punishment" (_Which led to great things.) _I've been dying to come out here and take a dip in the lake. I convinced Cam to come along… actually there wasn't really any convincing he already started walking here. And obviously he made a cheesy deal if he went than I would have to kiss him. I ended up kissing his ear since he moved hid head at the wrong time.

But here we are in the lake. Floating and kissing, like there's no tomorrow. But unfortunately there is a tomorrow and we'll be separated. We still haven't found out our groups so I guess there's still hope but I highly doubt after our little incident the night of the bonfire, the counselors wouldn't even think of putting us together.

Whatever. Enough with the sadness in with the… kissing.

"Campbell Saunders I swear if you ever drop me like that again there won't be any make out sessions in your future." I try saying in my serious voice but I just end up smiling like an idiot. _Please no more kissing Cam, That's like death for me._ He makes his adorable puppy face and keeps on pouting before moving in close for another kiss.

I wanted to tease him a little. So I lean in, our lips barely away from each other- and I just splash water in his face. He opens his eyes and before I knew it he picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder like I'm some feather and drops me into the lake. I pull on his leg and he falls in with me.

"Maya Matlin, You are a rebel. Aren't you huh?" I make my little devious smile. Actually more like my seductive smile and I whisper in the most sexiest voice I could possibly ever pull off- "Maybe I kind of forgot to mention it. But I think you won't mind…" I didn't know what I was doing.

He cups my face with both of his hand and just smiles and kisses me. He kissed me differently. Like he's been waiting for so long to kiss me. I kiss him back hard. I just couldn't stop kissing him back. He was so gentle with the kiss yet it was still so sexy. I guess I was being a bit too playful, since I didn't let his tongue enter my mouth. I caught him smiling a couple times. He was frustrated with my little game. To my surprise he holds me tighter, which made me groan and than he just went for it. Now we were full on making out with tongue and everything. His hands start to go to my waist… then slowly down till he hits the end of my spine. I open my eyes to see his eyes closed. It makes me even more happy to see him actually so into the kiss. I quickly close my eyes before he could catch me staring at him.

CAM:

Thank god for this day. Everything was so perfect. I get to spend the whole day with her. She wanted to go to the lake so we headed down there. I mean who didn't want to take a swim in the lake and another perk to it was to see Maya half naked. Not only does she have the perfect personality, eyes, mouth, hair (basically everything about her face) but she had the most perfect body. Most guys are just so picky with their girls especially the body. For me it's always been the fact if I actually get along with the girl. But Maya had a hot body. She didn't have like… really really really big boobs or butt but they weren't flat either. She was perfect. _God how many times have I said that already?_

We were having a good time. _A really good time_. We kissed and kissed for forever and then it went to making out and then it got a little intense and steamy. Obviously I held back my inner hormones. If this was me a couple months ago I would've already banged her or at least gotten her topless. But I'm not that dick head anymore. I wanted to take my time with Maya. I don't want to rush things for no reason. I want us to have an emotional base first and then we can start going further… and then a lot further if you know what I mean.

I think I kind of disappointed her when I moved away slowly from that long-lasting-make-out-session-or-kiss-thing. I just love it when she bites her lips when she's embarrassed it's just one of those small little turn ons I get from her. And the way she flutters her eye lids after every kiss. The way her hair falls over face. I push back a strand of her hair, I place my hand on her chin to bring her lips closer and I just give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're beautiful Maya Matlin." It was true. Nobody can deny it.

"You're cheesy Campbell Saunders." I laugh at her comment. She always says that. I'm not cheesy if I actually mean it… right?

"Okay I guess I'm cheesy but that doesn't mean I don't mean these "cheesy" things I say about you."

"You're still very cheesy but more importantly you're possibly … no! The most sweetest guy I've ever known." She gives her bright smile just to prove it. I couldn't help but smile like a 3 year old. I'm her hero and she thinks I'm sweet.

I pick her up and I put her down on the sand. I kiss her but only to hug her tightly and spin her around. And I just keep kissing her. _Yep I'm cheesy._

* * *

After we took our showers. We walked towards one of the picnic tables near by the lake. It wasn't a long walk but it wasn't a short walk either. We weren't talking but I saw her smiling too so I guess we were thinking about the same thing, and that thing is our afternoon at the lake. I haven't kissed someone like that in so long. Heck, I haven't even kissed someone in months. Just being with Maya makes me feel like I'm top of the world. Nobody can make me feel miserable anymore. After so long I've finally felt relaxed with a girl but not just any girl, the girl of my dreams. I wish I met Maya before Camp, I can't believe all this time I've never met this amazing girl. She's nothing compared to the previous girls I've been with. And I don't want her to become one of my past girlfriends I want her to be my current and forever. I wish I hadn't fallen so hard for her because if anything does happen I will be devastated. I may be a guy and I was one of those guys who acted like I don't give a shit and all but I really do. At the thought of this, I grab Maya's hand. She squeezes my hand to let me know. _To let me know she's here._

after our little walk, walking hand in hand the whole time, we sit down on both opposite sides to face each other. She smiles when she meets my face. I smile back and just lock my eyes with her's. I grab her hands and I just hold then in mine.

"Maya I've got to say, I'm having a lot of fun with you. I swear when I first got the form for this trip I wouldn't have thought I would have so much fun and the fact that I would meet such an amazing person like you."

"I know how you feel. I didn't even want to come but I'm glad that I did." I smile the best smile I could.

"But enough with our cheesy comments, I want to know more about this hockey thing for you." I shot her a confused look. _Did she really want to talk about hockey. Cause I don't._

"Are you sure? I mean we don't have to... We could talk about your music, you haven't said much."

"No I want to get to know you and your passion and I know I haven't said anything about my music but I will if you tell me about hockey." I just nodded and went on about how I'm on the Toronto Ice Hounds team. We're one of the best leagues around. I talked a little bit about my team mates but mainly Dallas since he's kind of like my best friend in a way. And I couldn't help but notice she wasn't actually interested in the hockey parts but just about me and why I like it so much. With most girls in the past all they cared about my fame and how much money and fame I would get in the future. I'm glad she doesn't focus on all that stuff that's usually my biggest problem when it comes to dating.

"Well Now it's my turn." She straightens herself up as if she's the principale. I may have laughed a little. Her little gestures are just cute.

"Well I've been playing the cello for more than 8 years now. It's my passion and I love it. I play other instruments to but mostly string instruments. I've gotten a lot of scholarships in the past but because of my sister being at Degrassi I had to come here but I'm not mad about it. I mean I love music but I love my friends here more. I use to be in a band 2 years ago.. uh.. WhisperHug! I totally forgot for a second there. But we don't play together anymore since half the members graduated so it was just me and my best friend's boy- I mean ex boyfriend."

She got a little shaky at the end, I guess it was tough break up for her friend. I don't ask any questions about it since it's none of my business and it doesn't involve me. But it seems like Maya really doesn't like this guy. I wonder who he was.

"So that's basically all you need to know about me. I don't have any drama in my life. I never really had any except for grade 9." Now I was curious. What happened in grade 9 for Maya?

"What happened in grade 9?" I ask dumbly.

"Well see my best friend's boyfriend I mentioned earlier... wel.. we um kissed when he was dating her." Wow. I didn't expect that. I can't believe she did that to her best friend. But In my case I've done much worse. _MUCH_ worse.

"But we made up after year and she dated him again only to be broken hearted again just a couple days ago..." She quickly trails off.

"That must suck for her." She nods her head lightly.

"But at least she doesn't have to deal with him anymore. So have you had any tough situations before?" She seemed pretty casual about the question. I guess she didn't expect anything bad for me since I seem nice and all but that's the current me. If only she knew me just a couple moths ago...

"Nope. My life's boring as hell."

I lied. Straight to her face. I just couldn't tell her. What would she think. She would probably break things off. I can't. But it's in the past so she'll understand.

Before I could even make a decision... "Well lucky you. I guess we should start heading back we don't want to get in deep shit again."

"Ya. You're right." I'm still so conflicted. Should I tell her or not.

"Are you okay Cam?" She probably noticed me panicking. I turn to her and smile to let her know I'm okay. She grabs my hand this time and I squeeze it and let her know I'm here. _I'm always gonna be here if you let me Maya Matlin. _

* * *

**HOLY! LONG CHAPTER YAYAY! Hope you guys liked it! Please review! My goal this time is at least 65 before my next update. **

"


	9. It doesn't mean I actually did it

**HEY GUYS. I've been kind of MIA I know. But I'm back but I can't guarantee to update all the time. School's getting more tough. I've already had 4 tests and it's only been my first week back since my winter break. I really wanted to reveal Cam's secret but it wasn't working. But I have a feeling you guys will find out either the next chapter or the one after. The twist is also coming your way. And I'll try my best to update on monday or sometime during the week. Hope you enjoy the chapter. And could you guys please get me to 65 reviews. It would mean the world! Thanks. **

* * *

CAM:

I feel so bad. I just feel like a jackass. Maya doesn't deserve this. I don't deserve her. What the fuck was I doing. I've been avoiding her ever since our conversation about our drama from the past well at least her drama. I wish I would've told her at the time but no I'm suffering from the guilt. I thought if I never talked about again I wouldn't remember it anymore. But no, that's not the case. I feel like this secret will always haunt me. Not only did I lose 1 person but also I lost 2 other people that I deeply cared about. I wish I could go back and change it all. But that's not what's the problem right now. Maya. The girl I thought I would be happy with and who would be happy with me. Just because of this goddamn secret, I can't seem to move forward with her.

It's not like I want to avoid her but whenever I seem to face her I feel like a liar, a phony who can't man up to a mistake that was made because of his dumb brain. I knew she was looking for me this morning but I just couldn't see her. But if I don't I knew I would lose her. But it was to late we were being separated into our teams now. I won't be able to talk to her until the end of this week when this "war" is over. I try to scan the crowd for her little blonde head. I couldn't find her but then she locked eyes with me.

She mouthed the words "what's wrong?"

I mouthed back "It's complicated, I'll you later." She nods her head and turns away.

I guess she isn't pissed. Thank god. The last Thing I would want is her to be pissed at me. Maybe by telling her she would help me get over all of this stupid shit.

MAYA:

This whole morning, I spent hours looking for Cam. It's as if he was avoiding me. Maybe he was. What did I do? Really, just when I thought I was doing something right for once I mess everything up. The thing is that I really care about Cam maybe even love but I don't want to get ahead of myself. And now everything is falling apart probably because of me. I wonder what I said or did. Why do things have to go bad now, especially now after I've found the guy of my dreams. He seemed okay the night before when we were talking. Something is definitely wrong but I wish he would just tell rather than avoiding me. Wait avoidance. Isn't that one of the signs to a break up?

Great. My first normal relationship and now it's probably coming to an end. But once again, I think I'm just over thinking it. Maybe he's just tired or home sick. God knows.

I give up on the search and with that said it was time to get split up into teams. I'm just praying to be on the same team as Cam, but as always everything will go in the complete opposite direction of what I want.

We all just huddle up into a big crowd. I see Cam. Our eyes meet. I try to ask him what's going on but he says we'll talk later. At least he'll talk to me right? I mean it could be about anything. I try looking for Tori and Tristan now. Before I could look for them, they run up to me like I'm some kind of god.

"PRAYER CIRCLE TIME!" Tristan declares. We usually have prayer circles whenever we have group projects and the teachers always end up choosing our group so we just form a circle and pray. Most people just think we're crazy and stupid but it works sometimes.

We're holding our hands so tightly I feel like it's the end of the world and we're waiting for a meteor to crash right in front of us.

"OKAY YOU GUYS THE LIST IS UP HEE YOU'LL HAVE TO LOOK FOR YOUR TEAMS!" the counselor yelled at the top of her lungs.

Oh great. That's all I could say. I knew nobody on my team. Except for the one and only Zig Novak.

Of all people I get stuck with him. We haven't talked ever since we got to the camp. Before his break up with Tori we would just say friendly 'HI's and 'hello's now I don't even try to make eye contact and when I do I just quickly shift my body to the other direction. Sometimes it seems like I'm the one who he broke up with. I just still can't believe he would just do that to Tori. Whatever. I guess I'm in this this war without anyone beside me.

"Guess what. You're boyfriend's on my team" Tori says from behind.

"Really? Well I would ask to switch but a) we can't and b) Zig's on my team."

She seems to feel uncomfortable at the thought of Zig. But she doesn't seem emotional about either. I guess she's finally over it.

"Doesn't matter. He can just fuck off. I couldn't care less."

"Good for you Tori. And don't worry Cam will keep you company." Oh. I totally forgot about Cam. I need to talk to him. But I'm too tired to look for him. I could get Tori to talk to him but he doesn't even know her that well. I guess I could try.

"Hm Have you talked to him today?" Tori asks curiously.

"Nope. He's been MIA this whole morning and when I found him he said we'd talk later. Since… you know you're on the same team as him would you mind talking to him for me?"

"Maya you know I love getting involved but this time I really don't think I should."

"Come on Tor. You're the best at this. I always end up messing up these small talks and it always leads to a fight or a break up."

"How do you even know it's something bad Maya? Not everything can go wrong maybe he just misses home. Just give him space for now, he'll talk when he's ready."

Tori was right but I guess I'm just worried what could make him so distant in 1 day.

* * *

it was the day after we found out our teams. Today was the day where all the games begin. Still no word from Cam. I'm worried he'll never speak to me again but I guess I should just give him space. I shouldn't act like some crazy girlfriend. But maybe I'm just way too crazy for him, maybe that's why I care so much about what's going on.

"Hey...Maya." Zig lightly says while sitting down next to me on the bench. I can't believe he has the nerve to talk to me.

I just give him a stern look which he doesn't get the message of and keep son talking.

"Why are you talking to me Zig. Honestly you can't just act like everything's okay."

"Why? Aren't we friends? Maya I didn't break up with YOU." He had a point but still.

"But still Tori's my best friend and I can't believe you broke her heart."

"Oh really?! So it's all my fault." I didn't know what he was hinting at. Was there more to the break up. I'm so confused. He's the one who cheated on her.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON HER!" I yelled so loud our whole team was staring at us for a couple minutes.

"Just because I said, doesn't mean I did it." He explains. I don't get it. Why would he lie about it to Tori. I'm so fucking confused. This is worse than math class.

"I can't say anything here will you just talk to me at night." Now he just seems way to sketchy.

"Why not here?"

"Maya We're at war and- Watch ou-" And basically I smacked in the face with a ball. He was right we should just talk later.

"Okay fine after dinner meet me at the lake and we'll talk but not for long." He nods.

CAM:

So basically I'm a loner. I know nobody on the team. I do see one of Maya's friends who I remember yelling at us to stop making out. But I didn't bother talking to her. Heck. I don't even know her name. But whatever.

I was ready. I was ready to tell Maya everything. It's gonna be tough but it's time to just let it all out. It's in the past so it can't harm anyone. I just want her to know that I've changed. I am a better person. I try looking for her everywhere. I couldn't seem to find her. To be honest I kind of wanted to take my time. I was still trying to figure out how exactly to tell her about what had happened a couple months ago. It seemed like it had been ages since I started walking. I head over to the lake thinking she might have gone swimming since I know that's her favourite spot.

To my surprise I find her there. But she's not alone. I see her hugging a dark haired guy. What the fuck is going.

* * *

** Jealous Cam alert. Remember to review you guys!**


End file.
